guildwars2fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ekipa
Ekipy to grupy graczy podobne do Drużyn, jednak pozwalające na tworzenie większych grup oraz dające więcej możliwości w PvE i WvW. Muszą też brać udział w Rajdach. Niektóre opcje różnią się lub są bardziej rozbudowane, kiedy ekipa znajduje się pod przywództwem Dowódcy. Maksymalna liczba graczy w ekipie to 10 lub 50, jeśli została ona utworzona przez Dowódcę. Mechanika Interfejs ekipy Kiedy jesteś w ekipie, interfejs ekipy pojawia się w tym samym miejscu, co interfejs drużyny, domyślnie w górnej lewej części. Domyślnie interfejs pokazuje członków ekipy jako kwadraty ułożone na siatce, z każdą podgrupą w osobnym rzędzie. Kwadrat każdego członka zawiera informacje o jego nazwie, ikonę profesji, pasek zdrowia, status powalonego lub pokonanego, a także inne ikony odnoszące się do drużyny. Zdrowie każdego członka wyświetla się na zielonym tle, które będzie się zmniejszać pionowo, pokazując zanikające punkty uderzenia. W WvW widoczne są zapasy dostępne dla całej ekipy oraz ich całkowita ilość dla każdej podgrupy. Można zmienić rozmiar inferfejsu siatki poprzez przeciągnięcie prawego dolnego rogu. Wraz ze zmniejszeniem rozmiaru niektóre elementy zostaną ukryte, aby inne mogły być bez problemu widoczne. Wyłączenie opcji Pokaż jako siatkę (View as Grid) w panelu drużyny pokazuje w zamian interfejs podobny do interfejsu drużyny, kiedy opcja Uproszczony IU drużyny jest włączona. Ten interfejs pokazuje dodatkowe informacje, np. poziom i efekty, jednak te będą widoczne jedynie dla członków tej samej podgrupy, do której należy gracz. Tworzenie, dołączanie do drużyny i jej opuszczanie Tworzenie Aby utworzyć ekipę, otwórz IU drużyny umieszczony po lewej stronie ekranu (domyślnie: P) i wybierz „Utwórz ekipę”. • Ekipy nie można utworzyć, jeśli gracz już należy do jakiejś ekipy. • Utworzenie ekipy w momencie należenia do drużyny utworzy ekipę, w której gracz będzie przywódcą, a wszyscy zostaną do niej zaproszeni. Członkowie poprzedniej drużyny będą mieli wybór: zaakceptować lub odrzucić zaproszenie do drużyny. • Gracze nie mogą być w tym samym czasie członkami drużyny i ekipy. • Jeśli założyciel ekipy jest dowódcą, znacznik dowódcy pokaże się podczas tworzenia ekipy oraz zniknie po jej opuszczeniu. • Jeśli ekipę utworzyła osoba niebędąca dowódcą, powstanie Ekipa rajdowa z określonymi ustawieniami. Ustawienia mogą być zmienione przez dowódcę, który obejmie przywództwo nad ekipą. * Tryb rajdowy (limit 10 członków) włączony, * Pozwól członkom wysyłać zaproszenia włączony, * Pozwól dołączyć niezaproszonym graczom? z zaznaczoną opcją Nie. • Dowódca, który nie chce ujawniać swojego znacznika dowódcy, ale chcący utworzyć drużynę ze spersonalizowanymi ustawieniami, może ją utworzyć lub objąć nad nią przywództwo w celu zmiany ustawień, opuścić ją oraz zostać ponownie zaproszonym. Ekipa rajdowa Po utworzeniu zwykłej ekipy Dowódcy mogą ją zmienić w ekipę rajdową poprzez zaznaczenie opcji Tryb rajdowy (limit 10 członków). Jedynie ekipy rajdowe mogą brać udział w Rajdach. Dołączanie • Gracze mogą zostać zaproszeni do ekipy przez dowódcę, porucznika oraz innych członków ekipy, jeśli opcja Pozwól członkom wysyłać zaproszenia jest włączona. Ekipy utworzone przez graczy niebędących dowódcami mają tę opcję domyślnie włączoną. * Po wybraniu gracza naciśnij prawy przycisk myszy na jego portrecie i wybierz Zaproś do ekipy. * Prawym przyciskiem myszy kliknij nazwę gracza w czacie i wybierz Zaproś do ekipy. * Użyj komendy czatu: /squadinvite • Gracze mogą poprosić o dołączenie do ekipy, jeśli Tak jest zaznaczone w którymkolwiek polu opcji Pozwól dołączyć niezaproszonym graczom? Ta opcja w ekipie utworzonej przez gracza niebędącego dowódcą jest domyślnie ustawiona na Nie. * Po wybraniu gracza (może to też być dowódca) naciśnij prawy przycisk myszy na jego portrecie i wybierz Dołącz do ekipy. * Naciśnij prawy przycisk myszy na nazwie gracza (może to też być dowódca) w czacie i wybierz Dołącz do ekipy. * Użyj komendy czatu: /squadjoin * Kliknij znacznik dowódcy widoczny na mapie (nie na kompasie) i wybierz Dołącz do ekipy. • Gracze mogą wybrać ekipę z panelu Szukanie grupy pod sekcją Ekipy i dołączyć do niej. • Jeśli w polu Pozwól dołączyć niezaproszonym graczom? jest zaznaczona opcja Tak, po zatwierdzeniu, u dowódcy pojawi się panel zatwierdzenia, żeby zaakceptować lub odrzucić gracza chcącego dołączyć do ekipy. • Gracze nie mogą być członkami drużyny i ekipy w tym samym czasie. • W ekipie: * Członkowie mogą zobaczyć na mapie jedynie znacznik swojego przywódcy, chyba że opcja Pokaż wszystkie znaczniki dowódców jest włączona. Przywódcy ekip widzą znaczniki innych dowódców. * Podpisy innych członków ekipy są zaznaczone na ciemny niebieski kolor, tak jak członków drużyny. * Inni członkowie ekipy pojawiają się na kompasie i mapie jako jasnoniebieskie kropki, jeśli należą do tej samej podgrupy, lub ciemnoniebieskie, jeśli są w innej podgrupie. Opuszczanie • Otwórz IU Drużyny umieszczony po lewej stronie ekranu (domyślnie: P) i wybierz Opuść. • Użyj komendy czatu: /squadleave • Kiedy dowódca opuszcza ekipę, każdy członek, który może zostać dowódcą, może zgłosić się na ochotnika do przejęcia dowództwa. Narzędzia ekipy • Członkowie ekipy mogą wysyłać ekipie wiadomości poprzez kanał grupowy ekipy, /d lub/squad. • Członkowie ekipy mogą wysyłać wiadomości podgrupie poprzez kanał czatu drużyny, /p lub /party. • Ekipy mogą mieć nie więcej niż 50 graczy. • W World versus World można zobaczyć wszystkie zapasy ekipy. * Jeśli występują podgrupy, można zobaczyć zapasy każdej podgrupy oraz wszystkie łączne zapasy. Typy ekip • Otwarte – Gracze mogą dołączać bez ograniczeń. • Zastrzeżone – Gracze muszą poprosić przywódcę drużyny o zaproszenie. Przywódca ekipy może pozwolić na dołączenie lub odrzucić prośbę. • Zamknięte – Dołączyć mogą jedynie zaproszeni gracze. Podgrupy Członkowie ekipy są podzieleni na maksymalnie 15-osobowe podgrupy, które są widoczne w różnych rzędach. Podgrupy są narzędziem organizacyjnym przydatnym w WvW przy zarządzaniu zapasami (zapasy są widoczne dla każdej podgrupy) lub dla trudniejszych zawartości, by lepiej zarządzać wprowadzeniem łaski, które ustali hierarchię wśród członków podgrupy oraz innych członków ekipy. Podgrupy działają podobnie jak inne drużyny w ramach ekipy. Kolor na mapie dla członków podgrupy jest taki sam jak kolor drużyny, a komenda czatu dla podgrup jest to komenda czatu drużyny /p. Gracze dołączający do ekipy zawsze zaczynają w podgrupie 1 i mogą przeciągać swoje kwadraty do pożądanych grup albo w puste pola na dole, aby utworzyć nową podgrupę. Można też kliknąć „Utwórz nową podgrupę”. Dowódca może zablokować podgrupy osobno lub wszystkie jednocześnie, co ograniczy graczom możliwość poruszania między podgrupami i jedynie dowódca lub porucznik będzie mógł zmienić podgrupę gracza. Komendy czatu • Członkowie ekipy mogą wysyłać ekipie wiadomości poprzez kanał grupowy ekipy, /d lub /squad. • Członkowie ekipy mogą wysyłać wiadomości do podgrup poprzez kanał czatu drużyny, /p lub /party. • Czat ekipy pojawia się w panelu czatu na bladozielono. Gotowość Dowódcy mogą rozpocząć gotowość, co spowoduje wyświetlenie się komunikatu z wyborem tak/nie na ekranie każdego z graczy w ekipie wraz z zaznaczeniem lub krzyżykiem oznaczającymi status gotowości każdego członka na liście członków ekipy. Członkowie, którzy nie dostaną powiadomienia, mogą otworzyć panel swojej ekipy (domyślnie P) i wybrać Gotów. Gracze mogą też zmienić swój status poprzez to samo menu lub kliknąć na zaznaczenie lub krzyżyk przy swojej nazwie. Głosowanie za wyrzuceniem Ekipy bez dowódcy pozwalają każdemu członkowi zagłosować za wyrzuceniem członka drużyny. IU wyświetli żółtą ikonę oznaczającą graczy, którzy dostali takie głosy od innych graczy i czekają na więcej głosów od członków. Większość graczy w ekipie musi zagłosować za wyrzuceniem, aby usunąć gracza. Po zagłosowaniu za wyrzuceniem gracza potrzeba kolejnych głosów zanim gracz zostanie usunięty. Będzie on oznaczony czerwoną ikoną, a czerwony krzyżyk pojawi się nad ich nazwą użytkownika. Znaczniki Dowódcy mogą dodawać znaczniki komend na mapie, a także znaczniki lokalizacji i przedmiotów, które są widoczne dla całej drużyny. Komunikaty Dowódcy mogą wysłać komunikat, który pojawi się z powiększoną czcionką pośrodku ekranu na górze dla każdego członka ekipy lub wszystkich członków konkretnych podgrup. Wiadomości ekipy Dowódcy mogą wysłać wiadomość ekipy, która zostanie wysłana do każdego członka ekipy, kiedy do niej dołączą. Kiedy wiadomość zostaje zmieniona, otrzymują ją wszyscy członkowie. Współudział Maksymalnie 1 gracz na każdych 5 graczy może być wyznaczony przez Dowódcę lub Porucznika do współudziału, co ma znaczenie jedynie w mapach World versus World. Gracze ze współudziałem zostaną oznaczeni ikoną w interfejsie i nie będą mogli brać udziału w swoich własnych World versus World, jednak nagrodzeni zostaną poprzez aktywność członków swojej ekipy. Jest to z reguły zadanie dla zwiadowców, aby mogli czerpać korzyści z wypraw grupy głównej.